


Is it just me, or did it get cold here?

by Dagoth_Menthol



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Day 11, Siege-O-Ween, TIME TO GET SPOOKY, first fic, other characters of year 0 get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagoth_Menthol/pseuds/Dagoth_Menthol
Summary: It is set in the first months after the reactivation of Team Rainbow. The operators get to know eachother in a pub. And some happen to have a nice way back to base.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Is it just me, or did it get cold here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/gifts).



> Thank you @Grain_Crain for proof-reading!!!

**Is it just me, or did it get cold here?**

It was a greyish and rainy day at Hereford Base. It was late October and the cold slipped into every tiny crack of the old base and into the bones of its inhabitants.

This could be seen through the way the operators walked a bit stiff in the mornings and sat down at the tables in the mess hall -huddled together, or closer than usual.

All in all, it was a bad day with even worse weather, which dampened the overall mood even more.

In the morning the GSG 9 operator known as Bandit had a – in his opinion – good idea to improve the morale of the ops. When the majority of the ops were present, he stood up and announced in a loud voice: “I really think that the weather sucks and so does our mood. So let’s do something about it feeling sulky all day.“ He took a pause in order to look at the expressions of his fellow comrades. They all – well, the majority did, since not everybody seemed awake at this time of the day to fully grasp what was going on – looked surprised and awaited his further explanations.

“I suggest we enjoy ourselves tonight and have a drink at the pub! Also this would be a great opportunity to get to know each other!“

Thatcher and Tachanka nodded in approval. Some recruits high-fived and eager chatting ensued. And Doc rolled his eyes because he was certain that this meant more work for him at the end of the day. Overall, Bandit’s suggestion lit up the mood nonetheless. They discussed the exact time to leave and who will be driving. 20:00 at the entrance. The designated drivers were the ones who chose to remain at the base, while the others drank, like their life depended on it.

Also Doc was a driver, but he decided to stay. In his words: “It’s far more useful to have someone sober for a first aid and as an immediate mean of transport.”

Until the time of the departure the ops were doing their work as usual, but they weren’t as grumpy as before. Some were even glad that Bandit suggested the idea, which gave them some spark of fun in their dull routine.

* * *

As the evening progressed, people finished their work of the day and began to dress up for the little party.

When they gathered at the entrance of the base at the agreed time, they realized the group wasn’t as big as expected. The whole Spetsnaz, SAS, FBI SWAT and GSG9 were present. The GIGN were missing Montagne and Rook because Rook wasn’t feeling well so Monty stayed behind to watch over the younger operator. Also the Recruits, who awaited that party eagerly, were mysteriously missing.

They drove to the pub regardless. Doc somehow seemed relieved by that choice, no one knew why...

When they arrived at the pub, it started to rain a bit which was nothing out of the ordinary. This however gave a big contrast between the cold outside and the warm and welcoming atmosphere in the house. The ops immediately felt at home and gathered around 4 tables at the back of the room. For each CTU there was one, but the tables were pretty small because there was only enough room for one pint for each operator. Luckily Blitz was wise enough to make reservations (he just couldn’t leave all the organisation to Bandit, because he knew that the older man might forget) and was happy to see that this was a good idea from him. The pub was lively. Not uncomfortably packed, but every table was at its full capacity.

They immediately settled, chattered with each other and ordered drinks. After quite some time the groups started to mix and it got a bit chaotic, though it was nothing bad at all. Just a bit louder than at the beginning. Since people got drunk, some started to get overly excited and loud.

As Bandit got more drunk he started to talk with Thermite, who as also as drunk as him. Following conversation ensued, and neither wants to admit it really happened.

Thermite: So... What CTU are you from?

Bandit: Gh... G!... Ghe... I’mma draw it

Bandit took a napkin and a ballpoint pen, that he found on the table, drew an eagle and wrote in sloppy letters “POLIZEI” on top of the eagle. 

Blitz, who was standing near them and was talking with IQ, happened to overheard that exchange. After IQ turned away to get herself another drink, Blitz turned to him and asked in a hushed voice: “How the fuck don’t you know what CTU you’re part of?!” To which he just earned a shrug and an apologetic look.

As it got later, the people started to get more drunk. Some began to pay their bills and were driven home by Doc, who stayed at the base to keep watch over them.

Only the Spetsnaz remained as a whole group. There was also Sledge, Thatcher, Bandit, Blitz, Ash and Thermite who remained. Poor Blitz being the only sober one. But after some time the majority was brought back to base in pairs.

In the end only Kapkan remained, since he wanted to finish his drink. And what friend would Blitz have been, if he denied Kapkan his drink? After all, they shared a good conversation that didn’t consist of meaningless small talk. They both enjoyed the evening, but as time progressed and both got tired, they called it a day and paid their bills.

As they got out of the pub, it felt significantly colder. They could see their own breath in white vapour, since the full moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. The quiet and cold night grounded and woke them out of their drowsiness. Neither one wanted to get to base immediately, so they decided to take a walk in the calm town, the moon shining their way.

They didn’t talk much though, but conversation didn’t feel quite suitable for the atmosphere.

As they walked further away, Blitz felt a slight shiver, as if something didn’t feel alright all of a sudden. He looked at Kapkan in confusion and by the looks on the hunter’s face, he must have felt it too. They both looked at their surroundings. They have been walking past the town’s old church and the old graveyard accompanying it.

Kapkan came to a sudden halt making Blitz almost bump into him while glancing at the graveyard. He saw Kapkan’s eyes staring but nowhere in particular, as if the hunter couldn’t focus other than whatever was on his mind. Blitz got confused even more, as he realized something. “Is it just me, or did it just get cold here?”

The Russian turned around so fast, Blitz felt sorry for startling him. They both exchanged worrying looks. “No, it is not just you. I feel it too. Also it seems like someone is watching us.”

Since Blitz always trusted in the hunter’s instincts, he started to worry.

But the most concerning part was that due to their aimless strolling down the road, he forgot the way back to base. And so it seemed to be the case for his companion as well.

Cold and shivering chill mixed with the strangeness of the situation. Uneasiness rose as they felt someone watching them. They started to really take in the looks of the area and focused their eyes on every tiny detail to detect even the slightest indication to find the origin of their rising anxiety.

As Blitz wated for a sign, Kapkan was already planning on how to defend themselves and how to get away.

Rustling.

It was almost like both of their heartbeats and running thoughts were frozen on the spot. They pushed away the initial scare in order to assess where the sound came from. The hunter being way better at it, than Blitz, though he was pretty drunk, compared to him.

Again. Rustling. This time from a different direction.

Both exchanged a weirded out look, that slightly turned into panic after hearing more rustling.

“We should run,” Kapkans voice cracked at the end. Blitz nodded in agreement after it rustled a fourth time, but this time a bit closer to them.

But they couldn’t move. They were both standing there like trees, planted to the ground.

With the fifth rustling, there was a dark silhouette recognisable at the right end of the hunter’s vision.

He decided there was no time to discuss the next action. He grabbed the shield operator tightly by his right arm and went for a mad dash, in the direction he knew the base would be.

Blitz let himself be dragged away, since he still had some problems with moving his legs. They didn’t hear more rustling. He was glad to be dragged to presumably their safety as he stumbled along.

When he finally got his act together, Kapkan let go and they both made a mad dash for the base. Already forgotten, that they still had a car near them.

Breathless they were when they finally arrived at the base. The concrete building was pale and its shadow loomed across the landscape. Blitz wished he was back at the warm pub, but he’d rather walk into safety even if their base appeared unwelcoming. They both had to collect themselves in order to start their walk to the entrance of the building.

Shivering because of the cold air and the sweat from the physical exhaustion, they entered the base.

Finally, they felt safe and relieved to be there again. Still catching their breaths, they made their walk to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothes and even a quick shower. Before they each went into their assigned rooms, they nodded at each other in approval. They said good night and it was silent again in Hereford Base.

* * *

The next morning came way too early for most of the operators. But not for Bandit. He swung out of his bed, eager to be the first in the mess hall. He still had to prepare something for the other operators.

As the others woke up, some more hammered as others. There were a certain two people, who woke up with muscle aches. And one of them was in worse mood, since he also had to suffer from the aftermath of drinking.

They gathered in the mess hall. Almost everyone looked as if their souls have left their bodies. They sat there and no one was in the mood for chatting due to exhaustion. Except one.

Bandit sprung around, as if last evening didn’t affect him at all. Bandit seemed to be amused by something as he connected his phone to a projector. He finished the set up before anybody walked into the mess hall.

He took a look around and found everyone grumpier than last morning. Great. He saw that some were watching him curiously, awaiting to know what his business was. He began to giggle at the thought of what laid ahead of them.

At further inspection of the crowd, he saw four recruits sitting together at a desk. Already whispering and laughing. When he looked at Kapkan, he realized that that man looked more dead than alive as he leaned against onto Glaz for support. The hunter would have fallen to the ground otherwise. Looking at these deep and dark circles under his eyes, Bandit could guess the hunter would be falling into a deep slumber anytime soon. Speaking of bad sleep.

His favourite teammate also seemed to have suffered from a bad and short slumber. He was probably woken way too early because of him. Well, who knows? He shrugged.

When he got his phone working, he switched to his phone’s gallery.

“Good morning, my friends of the night!” He spoke up way too loudly to get everyone’s attention, including the two zombies.

“I have great news! Since yesterday was a full success at boosting our morale, I have found a way to even improve today!” Confused looks were exchanged.

“I took some pictures yesterday! And now, we shall take a look at them, shall we?” Some nodded, for him a sign to continue.

They were now going through the pictures, laughing at them. Some shared the trivia of some of the pictures, like a sloppily drawn bird with “POLIZEI” written in a child’s handwriting on top of it.

But they weren’t finished with only the pics. There were some videos, too. Most of them were small snippets of them singing. Also footage of Thermite and Ash dancing in a tightly packed room. They all shared a laugh, especially at the last video. The two sleepyheads, however, couldn’t laugh along first.

The video showed a scene at night. The footage though was in pretty good quality, since it was lit well by the bright moonlight.

On the left side of the screen were two people walking on a narrow street. They were passing by the camera and came to a sudden halt.

Everything from then on happened very fast. Rustling could be heard and the two people were running again, after it could be seen, that another person stumbled at the right side of the screen.

Shocked and horrified, the two people ran on. Muffled laughter could be heard in the video and it ended there.

The operators were sitting in the hall and laughed. Kapkan’s face got pretty red and he looked at the laughing recruits angrily. Blitz on the other hand just shook his head and cracked a smile when he felt a mocking pat on the shoulder from Jäger. He was a bit angry though...

Bandit should wait and see, since he happened to play with the fire. The shield bearer and trapper won’t let it slide.


End file.
